Truth or Dare
by x0xalexis8
Summary: Review your truth or dares just tell me for what characters!( may change to M if dares call for it)
1. Chapter 1

" Ugh where am I?" A voice groaned, siting up. " What the..." He looked around and there sat all the other nations."

" Ve! Romano!" The Italy ran to his brother " You are awake!"

" Grrr get off me!" Romano shoved him into Germany " Potato bastard get off my brother! And..what is going on?!"

Britain looked at the southern Italian " Looks like we have been kidnapped."

America laughed " Hahahahahahah! Dude! This totally sucks!"

France grinned " Look at all these lovely speci/mens/ "he winked, making a few gag.

Spain went over to Romano " Roma!" He handed him a tomato " For you."

Romano was about to reply when a loud sound was heard around the room. Smoke came from the side and someone came out, smiling wide.

" Ve! Grandpa Rome!" He jumped up, running to the young grandfather. " What are you doing here! Fratello look!"

Rome smiled and ruffled Italy's hair " Im here to make you guys do dares and admit embarrassing stuff! So tell the readers to review all their truths and dares!"

" Ve! What he said!" Italy yelled, not thinking about it.

" No!" All the nations yelled. But nothing could be done. It's been finalized.

" Stupid Fratello!" Romano yelled, shaking his brother by his shirt.

" Mi dispaice Mi dispaice Mi dispaice!" Italy yelled.

Germany sighed " Well...I guess we need to play this game now...so review? I guess."


	2. Chapter 2

The Roman Empire held his ipad in his hand " Hey guys we have four people who reviewed. They have given us so many truth and dares! Lets sing about it." He ruffled Italy's hair.

"No!" Everyone groaned( except the happy Italian)

"Just get on with it ya bloody git." England crossed his arms " I wanna go home as soon as possible."

" Alright alright." He looked at the screen " These are from BlacktwinWhitetwin they said

'Hello Hello! A dare for Romano please, Admit your love for Spain!

We also have a dare for America, Eat three bites of England's cooking without throwing up. Thanks :D'

"Admit what!?" Romano flipped a table in anger " I-im not telling that Spanish bastard I l...lov..l" he took a breath again " That I Lo-lo"

" Oh te quiero mucho Lovino!" Spain pulled Romano into a tight hug, spinning him around.

" Um does that count?" Japan asked while Italy gushed over his brothers love for Spain.

" I guess. Now Amer-" The empire looked around" Where did the cheeseburger go?"

" He is hiding." Germany pointed to the table that Romano flipped over, which was shaking.

Rome reached over the table and picked the American up by his jacket, making him flail his arms and legs " Please please please! Don't make me do it!" He cried.

" To bad you have to." He dropped him on the floor where England placed a bowl of something slimy on his lap. " Eat up!" He handed him a fork.

" Im gonna need a spoon for this." He gag, taking the fork. America scooped up some, shakily bringing it to his lips. Everyone stared for a minute but he made no move to put it in his mouth.

" Okay while he eats that lets go to the next one. This is from CrystalMapleLeaf! They said ' Dares, dares, and more dares...

America! I dare you to sing the Duck Song! -

Italy, I give you the truth to end all truths! Who do you hate?

Spaniard, I dare you to throw tomatoes at Romano! Mwahahah

Ze Awesome Prussia's dare is to not say Awesome this whole thing

Nihon, I dare you to explain The Pocky Game to everyone

And then Canada, I dare you to play the Pocky Game with -Drumroll- Romano! -The Romanada is too strong-'

" America can go when he is done. So Italy, who do you hate?"

The Italian looked horrified " H-Hate?! Is that even a word?! No no i love everyone! Dont make me answer!" He cried

Germany patted his back" You have to answer."

Italy pouted and thought "o-okay well I h-hate...people who don't like pasta!"

" Alrighty then, Spain ill get your tomatoes." He said

Spain was still hugging a struggling Romano " Nooo I don't wanna ruin his beautiful face!" He frowned as someone gave him three tomatoes . " Im sorry Roma!" He let go of him, taking the tomatoes.

Three thrown tomatoes later Romano and Spain were happily sitting on the floor, biting the red fruit. " Who knew you were so good at catching." Spain grinned.

" Okay Prussia no saying awesome!"

" Vhat! But im- im Aw-" someone smacked him, making him sulk in the corner of the room.

" Japan whats the pocky game?" The empire asked.

Japan blushed " Uh you take one of these." He pulled a box of pocky out of no where. " And two people take bites from each end and whoever has the bigger half wins."

" Oh, well Romano and Canada have to play." He said.

" Canada?" Romano asked, blinking.

" T-That would be me" The country slowly raised his hand, suddenly he was visible.

" Whoa! Canada dude!when did you get here?" America asked, finally finishing whatever England fed him.

" I-I was here the whole time." He hugged his bear tightly.

" Oh well go play the pocky game!" America pushed him to Romano.

Japan handed Romano the pocky who awkwardly took it. " Um alright lets play." He put it between his lips. Canada slowly took the other end.

" Go!" Everyone yelled..

They both slowly took bites, feeling weird about this. Once they finished, way to close to each other, Spain pulled Romano back to him.

" who won?" Italy asked.

" I did." Romano tried to get away from Spain, failing.

" Okay America sing the duck song."

" That song about the ducks and grapes?" He took his Iphone out and searched the lyrics

" A duck walked up to a lemonade stand

And he said to the man, running the stand

"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?"

The man said

"No, we just sell lemonade. But it's cold

And it's fresh

And it's all home-made. Can I get you

glass?"

The duck said,

"I'll pass."

Then he waddled away.

(Waddle waddle)

'Til the very next day.

(Bum bum bum bum Bum da-dum)

The duck walked up to the lemonade stand

And he said to the man, running the stand,

"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?

The man said

"No, like I said yesterday,

We just sell lemonade. OK?

Why not give it a try?"

The duck said,

"Goodbye."

Then he waddled away.

(Waddle waddle)

Then he waddled away.

(Waddle waddle waddle)

Then he waddled away

(Waddle waddle)

'Til the very next day.

(Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum)

When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand

And he said to the man running the stand,

"Hey! (bum bum bum) Got any grapes?

The man said,

"Look, this is getting old.

I mean, lemonade's all we've ever sold.

Why not give it a go?"

The duck said,

"How 'bout, no."

Then he waddled away

(Waddle waddle)

Then he waddled away.

(Waddle waddle waddle)

Then he waddled away

(Waddle waddle)

'Til the very next day.

(Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum)

When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand

And he said to the man running the stand,

"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?"

The man said,

"THAT'S IT!

If you don't stay away, Duck,

I'll glue you to a tree and leave you there all day,

stuck.

So don't get to close!"

The duck said,

"Adios."

Then he waddled away.

(Waddle waddle)

Then he waddled away.

(Waddle waddle waddle)

Then he waddled away

(Waddle waddle)

'Til the very next day.

(Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum)

When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand

And he said to the man running the stand,

"Hey! (Bum bum bum) got any glue?"

"What?"

"Got any glue?"

"No, why would I– oh!"

And one more question for you;

"Got any grapes?"

(Bum bum bum, bum bum bum)

And the man just stopped.

Then he started to smile.

He started to laugh.

He laughed for a while.

He said,

"Come on duck, let's walk to the store.

I'll buy you some grapes

So you won't have to ask anymore."

So they walked to the store

And the man bought some grapes.

He gave one to the duck and the duck said,

"Hmm... No thanks. But you know what sounds good?

It would make my day.

Do you think this store...

Do you think this store...

Do you think this store...has any… lemonade?"

(Fading)

Then he waddled away.

(Waddle waddle)

Then he waddled away.

(Waddle waddle waddle)

Then he waddled away

(Waddle waddle)" America danced around to the song and everyone blinked and most rolled one the floor laughing.

" Well thats all from that person the next person is EllenyCelin wo said

'Truth

To Japan : Why You attack China?

To England Do England love America?

To Germany : Is Prussia still live?

To America : are you sure, you are a hero?

To all nations : if you all turn into an animal, what animal you would be?

Anyone : Which hetalia comics had reached?

Dare

-To all : doing tap dance

-To England : make all the nations ( except China. Because he is my favoritee! ) Eat your scones

-To Canada : kick Russia

-To all nations! : play drama entitled 'Sleeping Beauty'

(You may improvise as you please. but the prince is America and the princess is England) just the last part if you have trouble

-To China : cook some dumplings for me ( ˆˆ )

And for the last, I want to said sorry because my English is so bad..

Oh! I forget! I say hello to the Asian!'

" Um do i have to answer that? I don't really wanna thing about it." Japan frowned.

" Uh yeah...that we can let go."

" Do I love that bloody wanker!?" Britain yelled but his cheeks turned red " N-No!"

" You do!" America laughed obnoxiously but then slowly stopped, rubbing his neck" I do to...bro." He added awkwardly .

Prussia pushed them into his corner so they could have their moment " Next question."

" Um yes...Prussia is right here." Germany pointed with his thumb to his brother.

" America are you sure you are a hero?"

In the corner, America and England were quietly talking. America whipped his head around " Of course I am," he went back to talking.

" If you could turn into any animal, what would it be?"

" Ve! Id be pasta-"

" Italy thats not an animal" Germany face palmed.

" Oh...well id beeeee a kitty!" Italy meowed.

" Eh I guess id be a cat to." Romano shrugged.

" A dog?" Germany blinked

" Panda!" China said.

" Gilbird!" Prussia yelled.

America beamed " An eagle, duh."

" Flying Mint bunny." England said.

" Huh?" Everyone blinked

"Nothing." He mumbled and went back to his and America's conversation.

"bears." Russia said.

" I like frogs." France nodded.

"Polar bear." Canada whispered.

" Pikachu?" Japan said.

" Uhh i don't think that counts." Romano rolled his eyes.

" Well any who, I don't understand the next question soo onto their dares, tap dance everyone!" The empire smiled.

"Ve! I love tap dancing! Okay everyone lets tap dance!" They all had the right shoes out of no where.

Germany sighed " Okay okay." They all got in rows and started to dance...horribly. They all were off key and a lot of people were falling over all over the place.

Rome winced " Okay okay okay stop stop! That was really bad. Everyone but China eat Englands scones!"

" NOOOO!" They all cried, rolling on the floor.

" I just ate his food! I gotta do it again!" America sobbed.

" It's not that bad!" England scoffed, handing everyone but a happy China a scone.

Everyone one in the room made a face " Lets just count down and eat the whole thing at once and get it over with." Germany said.

"1...2...3" everyone shoved it into their mouth, making a disgusted face.

" Ew oh my god!" They all chocked, gasping for air.

England got a tick mark on his eyebrow " Shut up all of you! My scones are amazing!"

" Canada kick Russia."

Canada squeaked " K-Kick him? I-I can't do that! " he cried quietly.

America laughed " Ahahhahah! Dude you gotta!" He pushed his brother towards the other nation " Now kick him."

" A-Ah." Canada shakily lifted his leg and barley hit him with the tip of his shoe.

Russia just blinked, staring at the Canadian. Canada's body shook and he ran to a corner.

Before anyone could continue the room started to change. England blinked and he was suddenly in the woods, sitting on a log. Animals surrounded him. " Uh guys?" He stood and America fell from the bushes " Umph!"

" America?" He stood and went over to him, helping him up. He didn't let him go...more like he couldn't . " Ummmm." Both of their feet moved. " Why are we dancing let me go ya wanker!"

" I can't! It wont let me" He twirled England " Sorry Iggy."

Finally England could let go so he ran away and suddenly he was in a dark room. He blinked and looked around, seeing a green light. " huh?" He stared and was mesmerized by it walking forward, holding out his right hand. When he reached it his finger pricked the needle. And he suddenly passed out.

Prussia France and Spain came in " Oh England why!" They waved around their wands.

America was in the middle of fighting a dragon, which was Russia. " I'll save you England!" He yelled as he slayer the dragon, running into the castle. When he saw England on the bed he frowned " Well shit he is dead." Splash. He turned " What the hell?"

" He isnt dead you idiot." Spain rolled his eyes and left. America whipped the tomato off him, making his way to the bed."Eyebrows?" He moved onto his knees, inspecting his face" Hmm...oh!" He grinned and leaned forward, pressing his lips to England's. England's eyes opened slowly and the curtain shut.

( Sleeping Beauty- Ghetto version XD)

" Yay!" Italy clapped as the room turned back to normal.

" Well then." England blushed " Next dare. China mak-"

" Already done." China threw the dumplings through the internet.

" Well that was fast." France blinked

" Next is from CelinyEllen

'Truth

To all : say who is you love? (Except Japan) and give a reason

To Japan : do you love China? Say yes! If you say no... #grin and pull out a bomb

To Italy : what do you think about your fratello?

To Germany : what do you think about Prussia?

To China : how old are you?

To Spain : why you love tomatoes?

To America : what do you think about England?

To Russia : why you didn't try to marrying your dear sister? I think she is beauty enough

Dare

Russia : marry your sister ( Bellarus ) just for 4 weeks

Japan : have dance with my dear china!

China : say 'I love you' to japan!

England : eat your scones

For Allies : sing 'we wish you a merry Christmas' with dance!

For Axis : playing canon in D with piano!

That's all... Ugh, my twin is so fast to give review...

The last, I want to say Hello to Asia! Me and my twin is your fan!'

Italy grinned " I love Luddy!" He hugged Germany, making the German shuffle 'Ja...you to."

Spain hugged Romano " My tomatoe!" He kissed his face.

" I love my princess ." America teased, making England grumble " Shut up."

Russia thought " Vodka."

Prussia picked up Canada " Ill love him."

Canada blinked.

" I love pandas!" China declared.

France sulked in the corner " No one loves me."

" Do i love China? Not in that way ." Japan shook his head.

Italy grinned " I love my fratello so much!" He hugged Romano who shoved him, getting their curls stuck.

" Ow!" They both cried. " Ah Germany help!" The Spaniard and German made their way to the two Italians, trying to undo the tangled curl.

" Well while they do that, China how old are you?"

"Um about 4,000 years old." China nodded.

" America what do you think about Iggy?"

America grinned, munching on a burger " Man Iggy is awesome! I love him." He patted England's head.

Russia shuddered at the mention of his sister " She is crazy."

Germany and Spain finally got the curls untangled and finally got to answer their questions.

" Of course, Prussia is my brother." Germany said, shrugging,

Prussia grinned " Awww Westttt."

Spain blinked " Because I do thats why."

" onto the dares Russiaa." He smirked.

" Nooooo!" Russia cried as they sent him out of the room " Have fun on your honeymoon!"

Japan blinked " Uh...okay." He went over to China " Dance?" They started to dance in the musicless room

" Um..I love you?" China said.

" Fine I will eat my scones!" England grabbed a scone and shoved it into his mouth. " Oh god!" He gagged " I mean..,its so good!"

America gave England a water " Okay guys lets sing!" He got the allies in a line , doing the cancan dance. He started to sing happily but the rest of them muttered the words.

The axis blinked " We have no idea what that one is sorry!"

" Ve! We finished todays dares! Lets hope we get more its fun!" Italy beamed" Review!"


End file.
